The project provides for development of methodology and its implementation in response to the needs of patient care and/or the microbiology laboratory. Two tests for the detection of Clostridium difficile in patients with diarrhea have been evaluated and set up. API systems have been tested and are being used for yeast and anaerobe identifications. The API system for identification of Enterobacteriaceae was compared to the MIC 2000 identification system with similar results. An immunodiffusion kit for detection of antibodies against Aspergillus is under evaluation and FA techniques for identification of Legionella pneumophilia, Listeria, and Candida albicans have been readied for use.